Midnight Wonders
by AaronCottrell97
Summary: After a simple and easy day of work, Thomas and Emily are too full of energy to fall asleep. To help feel tired they decide to take a voyage across Sodor at the stroke of midnight, exploring Sodor's beauty in the night.


It was the end of another day on Sodor. Most of the engines had been working hard, but Thomas and Emily didn't have much work at all. Thomas only had an hour or two on his branch line and Emily only had a few passenger duties. Unlike the other engines who were tired and ready for sleep, neither the star nor the angel felt worked enough to turn in right away.

When they both returned to Tidmouth Sheds that night, they both still felt wide awake. The other engines were already asleep.

"How are you, Emily?" Thomas asked.

"Not tired, Thomas," she replied.

"Me neither…what shall we do? If we're not tired, we should still do something to drain the rest of our energy," said Thomas.

"Any ideas?" asked Emily.

Thomas thought for a moment…he wanted to do something very beautiful and peaceful like he always did with her…then he got an idea.

"We'll wait, Emily. Wait until the clock strikes twelve. Then…we're on our way," he whispered.

Emily checked the shed's clock. It read five to ten. Nearly two hours before midnight. "OK, Thomas. We'll both listen. I can't wait," she smiled.

And so the time passed. Thomas and Emily waited for the twelfth stroke of the clock. Every now and then, they began staring off into oblivion in their boredom of waiting, but whenever they looked at each other, they felt a little excited again over their plan. Two hours seemed to feel so much longer though. By the time the clock struck eleven, it felt more like three hours.

"Halfway," whispered Emily. Thomas smiled at that. Just one more hour, then they could have quite a wondrous night together. Luckily, they still felt rather energetic, so the plan was working. At last, the clock began to chime again…twelve times.

"Thomas…it's time," whispered Emily. Thomas perked up at his angel. "Where shall we go?" she asked.

"Come with me," whispered Thomas. He backed out of the sheds and waited outside. Emily came out facing him, coupled up to him, and together they puffed quietly into the night. Edward, being wise as he was had heard the whispers and opened his eyes to see Thomas and Emily leaving. He smiled and looked at the sky.

"My special friends," he whispered. "Thomas, you are so lucky to have such a lovely engine to love, and Emily, I'm so proud of you…have a lovely night." Then Edward drifted to sleep again…

As Thomas and Emily went along the line, they heard crickets chirping, frogs croaking, and night birds singing. They puffed past the beautiful lands of grass, trees and stations, gazing up at the bright full moon. The cool air also felt nice blowing gently along their faces and boilers.

They stopped briefly at Arlesdale End, Toby's home and Thomas remembered when Toby first met the Fat Controller on holiday.

"Toby has such a quaint, yet charming little home, Tommy," whispered Emily.

"I still remember when his line closed and then he was offered to work with me, Emily," whispered Thomas. "That was a happy day for him."

They idled for some time at Arlesdale before they decided to move on. They kept going until they started to climb Gordon's Hill, getting an incredible view of what lay below.

"Ready for a little slide, my love?" asked Thomas.

"Anything with you, Tommy," smiled Emily as they had a fun slide down. "Wheee!" they sang together.

Then they passed slowly through Henry's Forest. Emily took a deep breath through her nose and sighed contently, enjoying the fresh smell of oak and pine all around her. She and Thomas stopped for a good while, enjoying the nature and the moon shining through the trees along the line.

Thomas then heard a quiet sniffle and saw Emily was crying softly, she was so happy. "Isn't the forest just…so peaceful, Thomas?" whispered Emily.

"It's so peaceful, I know, Emily," he whispered. "Henry was right; the forest is peaceful and full of life," smiled Emily. Then she saw a brown owl resting silently on one of the branches.

"Thomas…it's an owl," she whispered. Thomas looked and smiled confidently. He loved watching owls stand like statues on their branches. Suddenly, the owl hooted and waited for an answer. Thomas shuddered excitedly at the sound. So did Emily.

"My goodness…it sounds so majestic…so peaceful in the night," whispered Emily.

"Shall we move on?" asked Thomas. "We should let the animals be animals."

"Of course, Tommy. Goodbye, Mr. Owl," she whispered, and the two lovers continued on their midnight voyage.

"Emily…I have one more place in mind. Prepare for the best part of our night out," whispered Thomas.

At last, they reached Black Loch. "Here we are," Thomas said.

"I might've known it would be Black Loch. I'm just happy to spend a night out with you, Tommy," Emily beamed and rubbed her nose on Thomas'.

"Let's take in the atmosphere for a while, shall we?" said Thomas.

"OK," said Emily.

They took 45 minutes to admire Black Loch. The deep-blue night sky filled with twinkling stars, the bright full moon, the calm, smooth lake and silence of the night air. It was without a doubt, the most beautiful place on Sodor. Nowhere else could compare to Black Loch's magical feel. It was even more peaceful than Henry's forest. As they looked to the stars, Thomas yawned, his gaze on the peaceful night sky making him feel drowsy. Sometimes he nearly fell asleep, trying hard to stay awake. Then suddenly, Thomas looked at the stars again with a rush of energy, then he looked at his angel, still watching the stars twinkle and flash slightly in the beautiful night sky. He began to remember their anniversary when he gave her flowers and when she calmed his inner demon by confirming her forever safety.

"This may sound like a silly question," Thomas began, "but do you remember those nights we've had here?"

"Now that is a silly question, Tommy," chuckled Emily. "Of course I remember them, how could I possibly forget about them, they were the best nights of my life."

"Oh," said Thomas, raising an eyebrow playfully. "Even better than the night when we first kissed? Or the night after that?"

Emily chuckled again. "Alright, they're all the best nights of my life, is that a good enough answer for you?"

"I'll accept that answer," he smiled. Then he said, "You know, Emily…I think I remembered why we're here now."

Emily looked at him with a smile full of love and affection. "I'm ready whenever you are," she purred kindly.

Then Thomas spoke in a very gentle, loving tone. "Emily…I know I've said it many times, but I can't help it…I love you so much, and I can't be happier in my life. You are a smart, helpful, caring, kind, sweet and very beautiful engine. Your features can never be matched. Your emerald paintwork with yellow stripes, your chocolate-brown running-boards, your shiny funnel with a golden ring, your big, yet lovely wheels, your graceful whistle, your hair-shaped smokebox, your beautiful voice, your soft, warm lips, your twinkling eyes and most of all…your ever-so beautiful smile…you're my angel, Emily. I have every perfect reason in the world to love you. Just thinking about you makes me feel…well, unlike any other feeling possible. I love you more than anything in the whole world!"

"Oh, thank you, Thomas," Emily blushed, her voice shaking with deep, powerful love. "I love you too. You are a very handsome, hard-working, really cute, responsible, reliable and Really Useful Engine. I love every feature on you too, your majestic blue paint, your handsome face, your cute voice, your determination, and your kindness towards me. I love you, Thomas…I love you so much…And since we're here again…why don't we have a nice, gentle time together?"

They came together until they touched buffer to buffer and looked into each other's eyes with true love, affection and passion. Thomas' eyes were full of love and Emily's eyes twinkled and sparkled in the stars and moon.

"You're so beautiful," Thomas whispered. He gently eased forward and kissed Emily's cheek.

"Thank you, my sweet little engine," she blushed and put on her ever-gorgeous smile with her beautiful, white, shining teeth.

"You're gonna love this," Thomas chuffed, and began making his move on his one true love. He gently kissed her on both cheeks and her cute little nose. Emily kept giggling and laughing happily as Thomas continued to kiss her. He kissed her softly on her nose, then left smaller kisses over her upper lip and below her bottom lip and back to her cheeks. He was in such a deep reign of love that he began to doze off as he kissed her…until Emily made a sound and said one thing that snapped him out and warmed his heart…

"Aww…Thomas…" Emily moaned happily.

"Do you like this, Emily?" Thomas asked as he started to take longer smooches with each kiss.

"Ohh, I love it, Thomas. It feels so nice."

"Do I still tickle you?" he chuckled. "Y-yes! That tickles!" Emily giggled as Thomas licked her soft, sensitive face gently and delicately. Her face had a sweet taste as he licked her and he could tell she was enjoying his magic immensely as she kept whimpering and sighing with pure happiness and love.

"I love you, Tommy….I love you…" Emily whimpered softly.

"I love you too, Emily," Thomas murmured as he kissed her face for a matter of twenty more minutes, listening to the lovely sounds of his angel absolutely enjoying this very special night. At last, Thomas stopped to let her rest.

"Did you like my kisses, Emily?" he whispered.

"I always do, Thomas. You make every day of my life happy. Even when I do feel sad or troubled, you always help me through anything," whispered Emily. Thomas smiled and kept his buffers touching hers, keeping her safe and happy under the beautiful night sky. Eventually, Emily spoke up again.

"Time for your turn," she said sweetly.

Thomas smiled and winked. Emily moved in closer to Thomas and began to release her affections to him just as he did her. She gently kissed both his cheeks and his nose. She batted her eyelashes at him, and then, just to tease him, she slowly and gently licked his cheeks, earning a happy sigh from him.

"I love you…I love you, my handsome knight…" Emily whispered.

"I love you too, my beautiful queen," Thomas whispered, making Emily very happy as she worked her magic on him.

"Oh my goodness…Emily…" Thomas whispered as she kissed him repeatedly on every little spot she could reach. Her lips were always soft and warm and he felt like she was giving him all the warmth and comfort in the world. She gave his face a few more gentle licks and kisses over the next few minutes until she started to yawn softly.

"Sleepy?" asked Thomas.

"Yes, Thomas," she whispered. "I think this night out helped us feel more worked. I'm very sleepy now…Please, will you be my cradle and take me home?"

"Certainly, Emily," said Thomas. "Let's go home." He gently buffered up and started to gently push her on the way home. As Emily relaxed in her ride with her star, she felt even sleepier and eventually as Thomas continued on his way, she fell fast asleep. The sight made Thomas' heart take flight. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. Thomas went along the line as gently and smoothly as he could, carefully making sure he didn't wake her up. Not once did Emily complain or show any sense of discomfort on the way home.

By the time they returned to Tidmouth Sheds, the time was 2:40 a.m. Thomas shunted Emily into her berth and kissed her gently to check on her. She woke up and saw the gentle lights of the sheds shining around her.

"We're home, Emily," whispered Thomas. "How was that night out?"

"It was absolutely wonderful, Thomas," whispered Emily. "Thank you…and goodnight." She then kissed Thomas goodnight.

"Goodnight and sweet dreams, my emerald angel," whispered Thomas as he fell asleep.

"Sweet dreams, Thomas," whispered Emily. She then fell asleep too and relaxed into Thomas' comfortable hold.

* * *

Alright, I guess you can call this another addition to "The Jeremy Chronicles" since this was his original idea, Maybe we'll throw out another Luke and Millie story, though those will probably be more limited than Thomas and Emily. I do have an idea for another "big" story for Luke and Millie, but I'm hoping to save that for October, you know, close to Halloween and all. As for what's next, you'll have to wait and see, so for now leave a review and see you later.


End file.
